moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adorlin Miller
Lord 'Adorlin Miller '(9 November 599 - present) is a Human Statesman, Nobleman, Politician, Aristocrat, Barrister, Diplomat, Philosopher, Commander, Soldier, and Guardsman from the Kingdom of Stormwind. Presently, he is the Commander of the Second Regiment of the Stormwind Guard, Lord Speaker of the Stormwind House of Nobles, the 31st Count Eastwood, a King's Counsel, Secretary of Immigration, Ambassador to Khaz Modan, Aerie Peak, Shadowforge, and Gnomeregan, and a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Appearance Adorlin is fit, having trained nearly every day since he was eight, and even more intensively since he joined the Guard at sixteen. His hair is light brown and thick, always kept well. He is below average for height and weight at five feet six inches tall and one hundred thirty-five pounds. Although small, he has learnt how to have an authoritative presence, even against those over twice his size. As a man of Noble birth, he is always dressed as such, except whilst he is at work. Outside of the Guard, he is generally found in bespoke and dignified garbs from his home Duchy, clearly representing high society. He is careful to always choose attire that is meant for certain situations, though he can often be found in his dress uniform when conducting official business on behalf of the Guard. Arms and Armour Adorlin, while on duty, will dress differently depending on what duties he is performing. Most often, he can be found in a mix of plate, mail, and leather that commissioned officers wear. With this, he carries a flintlock, a sword, and a truncheon. For patrol work, he will be found in all plate, carrying a sword, shield, truncheon, and at night, a lantern. At times he will wear a cape to denote his commission. He would also carry a first aid kit and other general items that help with carrying out the duties of a Constable. During ceremonies, Adorlin may elect either to wear the aforementioned armour, or his gold armour and a sword that was circulated starting with the Blood War. While not on duty, he can usually be found in bespoke garbs tailored in his home Duchy along with just a sword. While acting as the Lord Speaker of the House of Nobles, he wears the traditional Speaker's Robes and has no armament, relying on the Serjeant-at-Arms and Doorkeepers to maintain peace. Past Upbringing Adorlin was born in the 599th year of the King's Calendar. He grew up at Gryphon Manor, his family's home, in the County of Eastwood, Duchy of Oakenhamshire, Elwynn Forest, Kingdom of Stormwind. His family would often bring him to Eastshire, the largest city in the County, to be around the other children. It was through this that he learned not to talk down to commoners. Lordship is a privilege, and, although it has immense responsibilities and duties, it should never be abused. By his sixth birthday, Adorlin was enrolled in one of the most prestigious schools in the Kingdom, travelling to Stormwind during the week and returning home for the summer and weekend. He studied with vigour, impressing his school teachers. His parents would regularly receive letters from his instructor of how well he was doing. At the age of eight, Alexander would begin teaching his son to use a sword and shield. Adorlin's father, at the time, was a decorated Lieutenant Commander and tactician in the Stormwind Army. During the summer, Adolin and his father would spend hours at the training area outside of the Manor, which lead Adorlin to have the great proficiency with a sword and shield that he has today. Two years later, Adorlin and Alexander would head into the woods on weekends to go hunting. They would spend some time after they got back shooting bows, crossbows, and flintlock pistols and rifles, practising their aim. Adorlin does not typically hunt any longer, but is fond of his time spent with is dad. By the age of fifteen, Adorlin graduated from school. He would spend the next two years reading law at university in Stormwind. Although the courses consisted of great rigour, Adorlin passed at the top of his class and became a barrister. He would be immediately brought into the Crown Prosecution Service, prosecuting several cases. Stormwind Army Also at seventeen, in the year 616, Adorlin would join the Second Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade as a Lieutenant. At this time, the Second would be under the command of Jeremiah Halewell, the Duke of Oakenhamshire. Adorlin would serve on several deployments around the Eastern Kingdoms, but would not be sent to Outland in the year 620. Stormwind Guard (Work in progress) When he was twenty-eight, and in November, he would take the rank of Captain and transfer to a newly formed unit, called the Stormwind Law Department. He would lead under the council of a dwarf named Hornus Stygianstone. On the 12th of November, 627, Adorlin would assume Command of the Second Regiment of the Stormwind Guard after receiving a promotion to the rank of Captain. By January, he would be promoted to the rank of Commander, given much more freedom to structure and lead his Regiment. Three days later, November 15th, the Law Department received what was arguably the most crucial case in its history. Sister Cora, a member of the Clergy of the Holy Light, was murdered, and it was Adorlin's job to find out who did it. Investigations found that the Covenant of the Crow had orchestrated the murder of Sister Cora. Adorlin and Lt. Commander Ashyn Athrawes made it their goal to bring justice to anyone who was involved in the case.In January, after a Wanted Poster was published, the Covenant realized that the Guard was closing in, so they decided to take out the people leading the investigation. This, of course, was Adorlin and Ashyn. Three members of the Covenant captured them and brought them to Caer Darrow. After endless interrogations didn't turn up any information of worth, the Covenant slaughtered both of them on February 4th, in front of all present members. Lord Apothice immediately resurrected Adorlin to serve him. Ashyn was not immediately resurrected, and it is not yet known what happened to her.About a month later, on March 20th, Elbert van Doomray met with Adorlin outside the gate of the Dwarven District. At this meeting, Elbert murdered Adorlin to free him from Lord Apothice. Elbert immediately set to work to reincarnate him, doing so in such a manner that Adorlin was fully living. In early November, two years after Adorlin took lead of the Law Department, he resurfaced and Stormwind Law Department was seen on the streets of Stormwind again. It had been almost a year since guards bearing the reputable medallion of SLD was seen, and some might wonder what happened to Adorlin between late March and early November the next year. After Elbert reincarnated Adorlin, he went back to the Stormwind Army and worked as a covert agent. The Law Department and Adorlin himself worked to bring justice to the murderers of Sister Cora, as well as patrolling the streets of the City and the Kingdom. They can be seen almost nightly, and sometimes recruit in the Cathedral Square. Currently, the Law Department is recruiting, as well as engaging in several investigations. At this time, they are not seen patrolling as often. Ascension to Nobility "Nobility is a privilege, one full of many duties and responsibilities. Though this is an irrevocable truth, one should never abuse it, for that would illegitimise all that we stand for." - Lord Adorlin Miller In January of the year 630, Adorlin's father, Alexander, passed away after nearly two years of deteriorating health. During these two years, Adorlin had been acting in his stead, his father mentoring him on the intricacies of ruling a County. Lord High Constable "Since Stormwind’s founding, brave men and women have served as guards; keepers of the King’s law and peace, and protectors of his people." - Lord Adorlin Miller In April of 630 KC, Adorlin ran for and was elected to the office of Lord High Constable. His manifesto included the continuation of the Deputy Constable Programme, a public health survey, contingency plans, and focusing on training's between the three Regiments as well as other coordination between the Constabulary Regiments, the Judiciary, and the Ministry of Justice. He appointed Atles Silverblade as Constabulary Commissioner and worked closely with him on the continuation of the Deputy Constable Programme. In August of 630, he ran against Adroby Relindor for a second term and lost. Interim For four months after losing the Lord High Constable election to Lord Relindor, Adorlin served as a backbencher. During this time, he authored and passed the Treason (Amendment) Act, which sought to end potential ambiguities with the former writing of the Treason Act. A few months later, he would author and pass the Weights and Measures Act, seeking to more accurately define Stormwind's measures for commercial matters. Lord Speaker In January of 631, Adorlin would be elected to the office of Lord High Speaker. After assuming office, Adorlin had to hire all new staff, as the Royal Guard had discontinued guarding of the chamber just a month prior. Presently, almost all of his Ministry positions are filled, excepting four Doorkeeper slots. Adorlin has scheduled more sittings than previous Lord Speakers, though this is in part due to a larger amount of legislation being placed on the docket. By the end of his first term, he delivered on his campaign promise of procedural reforms, passing the Orderly Chamber Act 631 and writing "A Treatise upon Parliamentary Practice". In April of 631, he would stand for re-election against The Right Honourable the Lady Tlayna Rastoke. He would win the election and remain in office, scheduling the first sitting only a week later. He would then co-author and pass the Nationality, Naturalisation, and Asylum Act with The Lord Partiger. Personality Adorlin is kind and compassionate, learning much of dignity and honour from his Noble parents. He attended the best schools the Realm had to offer, gifting him with eloquent speech and the ability to respond to questions in a thought-out manner almost immediately. Whilst he represents high society at its finest, he does not typically assert himself as better than those he is speaking to. This trait was learned when he was very young, having found out that the more approachable you are, the easier it is to do your duties as a Constable. He is accustomed to positions of authority, having been an officer in the Guard since he was sixteen. Through his life, he has been very tenacious, never backing down from a challenge. He believes that this has got him to where he is. He is wise and is, although conservative, not afraid of change, as long as it is for the better. He is one of public service — presently holding many positions in His Majesty's Government — that loves his country and will do anything to protect it. In his free time, Adorlin enjoys playing instruments. His manor staff would often hear and sometimes join him playing the Violin and Organ. He is a cultured man who is always willing to watch performing arts, his family being found at least one a month at the Eastshire Theatre in his County. Relationships Being a peer of the Realm, Adorlin has been able to maintain many relationships throughout his life and career. In the House of Nobles, he is close with Lord Baldassar Partiger, Lord David Dunsley, Duke Maxen Montclair, and Duke Galmone Aurum. Adorlin was raised from a young age by his mother, Elissa, and his father, Alexander. His father trained him with a sword and shield and his mother taught him how to act as a future Lord. His mother died when he was fifteen, and his father when he was thirty. Adorlin had acted as regent for his father for nearly two years due to his deteriorating health. While working as a Constable, Adorlin has met many individuals. Most prominent are Honarl Valfrost (Theodore Ravensword), Elbert van Doomray, and Carl Eastaughffe. Honarl worked under Adorlin, but was terminated from service dishonourably after attacking him on the steps of the Cathedral of Light. Elbert has saved Adorlin's life, indeed, he resurrected him through hemomancy after Adorlin was murdered by Lord Apothice. Eastaughffe is a pirate and criminal that has been arrested multiple times by Adorlin, though they both have deep respect for eachother. Additionally, Hornus Stygianstone acted as an adviser to Adorlin when he first was promoted to Commander. On the 30th of April, 630, — the day Adorlin was elected as Lord High Constable — Lord and Lady Steelbarrow introduced Adorlin to Reileana Arenn. On the 12th of August, 630, they were wedded by The Lady Steelbarrow. Reileana moved to Gryphon Manor, Adorlin's home in Eastwood. Soon, the Duke of Oakenhamshire would ennoble Reileana as the Baroness of Northridge. Gallery Prosecutorimpeach.jpg Adorlindet.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Law Department Category:Stormwind Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Politicians Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins